


Everything In Its Right Place

by stardusts (ghostiies)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, aliens are real, craigs seen some shit, creek v the government basically, tags and rating definitely subject to change, theyre very dramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiies/pseuds/stardusts
Summary: Tweek Tweak is an investigative journalist with a burning hatred of the government and a penchant for the extraterrestrial or otherwise unexplained- and he's on the verge of something big.Craig Tucker, famed astronaut and first man to go to Mars and make it home, might just be the man who can fill in all the gaps in his theory.





	Everything In Its Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a kind of dumb idea i just had because i love aliens but i really liked it soooo   
> if anybody else likes this au too id love to continue writing!! im very open to criticism and stuff if you wanna give it to me!!   
> follow my tumblr ; wlwtweek.tumblr.com !! 
> 
> / note; if this story does continue it will definitely be including some forms of angst and violence but it will ALWAYS be tagged /

Absent mindedly pushing a now empty coffee cup back and forth between his hands, Tweek had never felt so petrified in his life. Eyes locked on the constantly opening and closing door of the turbulently busy café, searching constantly for anything that could be perceived as bizarre or outwardly threatening. In his line of work, it felt like he was constantly in danger. Self defence classes were basically an unspoken requirement and he'd just be stupid to leave his home without some form of concealed weapon for defence. Of course, he'd never actually been attacked so far, but it was only a matter of time. One doesn't wander into the land of trying to expose extraterrestrial life and walk out unscathed. 

The sleepless, caffeine driven night beforehand had brought about some unusual developments. Usually after releasing some random info he'd picked up or writing an article, his inbox might have one or two interview offers from the odd farmer with a particularly interesting crop circle or some random claiming they had video evidence of UFOs, usually a decent amount of insults too. But it was very rare he'd get a message as cryptic as the one that had hit his inbox at exactly 1:34AM. “I know things you need. 3:00PM tomorrow” It had also included an address line which brought him to the humble, family-run café he found himself in now. This message could either open a doorway into the truth or give him a bullet to the brain, as far as he saw it. 

Tweek was pretty terrified of the government, which was pretty ironic considering his whole job entailed directly opposing and provoking the government. He considered it fact that one day he'd publish something a step too far or be caught in the wrong place, and that would be the end of him. It wasn't simply a possibility that he might end up harmed or captured. It was, in his eyes, an irrefutable fact. He took minute comfort in the fact that they were in a public place, though. That meant he was slightly less likely to be straight up murdered today. He was interrupted from his internal, vaguely panicked monologue by the sharp, quick ring sounding from the bell attached to the door, signifying a new customer. He immediately recognised the face. The entering man had been plastered across every news site and TV screen for weeks about 5 months prior, after all. Craig Tucker- the first man to set foot on the surface of Mars and make it back home to tell the tale. Or whatever censored version of the tale he was allowed to tell, anyway. He dressed pretty plainly for a famed astronaut and seemed to have an inner contempt for being in the public eye that often shined through in his interviews or public appearances. Most people who would go down as revolutionary historical figures like that were ecstatic about it. His abrasive demeanour and biting responses to any and all questioning didn't deter fans however, the public still hailing him as a brave saint of modern science and technology. Really? he was. Tweek thought he was probably a CIA drone who read out whatever scripts were put in front of him. Not to be believed or trusted under any circumstance. Which meant that when said astronaut looked him dead in the eyes, turning to his direction and walking straight towards him before ungracefully slumping down into the old, metal chair opposite him, he was pretty surprised. That surprise very rapidly evolved into fear. Suddenly he didn't feel so sure that he'd be heading home at the end of the day. 

“You're Tweek, right?” Asked the familiarly monotonous voice that he'd heard through countless interviews and recordings. Tweek just stared back at him, a strange mix of anger and fear consuming his eyes and boring into Craig. 

“Who sent you.” He snipped back, his tone like spitting acid. A brief moment of slight confusion passed across Craig's dark eyes before he reached some sort of realisation, taking in Tweek's extremely tense, defensive posture and accusatory response. 

“Nobody sent me. I sent myself-” He began, quickly hushing himself. “- and you need to listen to me.” Tweek was absolutely sure this was a trap. Astronauts don't just show up to meet journalists like him. Astronauts don't risk their careers like this. It was absolutely a trap, some kind of twisted cease and desist that would end with him strapped to a chair in some kind of cell. He'd be on the news as a tragic murder, a missing persons case, a small-time reporter gone astray and nobody would question it. Everyone would look for a man who wasn't there, and then he'd be forgotten and presumed dead. This was it. 

“What is this?! Some kind of- of fucking threat? A trap? I'm not that dumb!” He spat. Craig just sighed heftily, looked him in the eyes and placed his hands on the table in front of them, palms open. 

“Look. No weapons, no nothing. Think whatever you want. But I need you to listen to me first.” Craig gave him an imploring look, seemingly asking for his permission to continue speaking. He offered nothing but a tense nod, remaining at a distance if he needed to fight or flight. 

“Do you remember Clyde Donovan?” In fact, he did. Clyde had been sent on the same mission as Craig 2 years ago. He'd made it to Mars, but never made it back. That was pretty much the only details offered in the media coverage of the event. A pretty lacklustre send-off for him considering how he went out, in Tweek's own opinion. Again, only a tense nod was offered in response. 

Craig's voice dropped in volume once more. “I can guarantee you right now that he didn't just die somewhere between Earth and Mars on accident. I saw some weird shit on Mars. I'm sure he did too. But, he doesn't- didn't? have the common sense to stay calm and act like he didn't see anything. You're going to help me find out what really happened to him.”


End file.
